


Augenblick

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nostalgic moments, Romance, d1960
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Banyak yang berubah selama lima belas tahun terakhir, yang tak akan lagi sama atau dapat diputar kembali. Tapi, setidaknya, antara aku dan kau, semua itu bukan masalah—setidaknya, dalam satu putaran dansa malam ini. [Diikutkan dalam Event Libretto: Let Me Hear Your Song]





	Augenblick

**Author's Note:**

> Tema yang dipilih: Because you're here
> 
> Lagu yang dipilih: Mitski - Two Slow Dancers
> 
> Interpretasi tema: Kenangan sepasang kekasih yang telah menua akan sesuatu yang yang tak bisa diulang lagi. Kenangan yang semakin menguat seiring dengan ketukan irama dansa.

**Title: Augenblick (1)**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Lagu yang digunakan untuk membuat fanfiksi ini adalah Two Slow Dancers ciptaan Mitski. Beberapa _headcanons_ diambil dari  _headcanons_ Shirow Miwa. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin.**

**Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk _event_ #LibrettoNoUta**

**Warning: OC, D1960, _straight_ , (barangkali) saltik, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Miyō berusaha tak membangunkan siapapun malam itu. Kakinya melangkah hati-hati sepanjang lorong, berharap hawa keberadaannya juga tersamarkan malam yang kian larut. Beberapa retakan lama terlihat masih mewarnai dinding gedung, menambah aroma nostalgis yang dirasakan perempuan tersebut.

Ketika melewati pintu kafetaria, manik arangnya menemukan lampu ruang itu menyala. Ada suara-suara orang mengobrol, kebanyakan lelaki. Lainnya, terdengar pula suara chip yang digeser di atas meja kayu, juga suara kocokan kartu.

Bibir dara itu lantas mengulas senyum tipis. Kondisi ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, ketika ia masih dalam pelatihan bersama agen-agen lain: terjaga hingga larut, bermain _joker game_ yang disamarkan dengan _poker_ , juga minum-minum kalau sedang senggang—walau yang terakhir lebih sering ia hindari.

Memertahankan eksistensinya yang belum terendus, gadis itu lantas menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah kucing. Sedikit terpikir oleh sang dara, kalau Jitsui tahu ia mengendap-endap tengah malam begini, ia pasti bakal dimarahi. _Sudah umur segini, kelakuanmu masih seperti bocah yang mengendap di tengah malam buat mengambil cemilan. Mau cepat mati?_ —pasti pria itu bakal berkata begitu.

Perempuan melebarkan senyumnya, meneruskan perjalanannya. Sekalipun penerangan di tempat itu cukup minim, gadis itu masih mampu menjaga langkahnya agar tak tersandung. Sepertinya Kaminaga sedikit terpengaruh cara Yuuki mengatur keuangan agensi: keluarkan seminim mungkin, uang tidak datang seperti hujan. Kendati demikian, manik arang sang dara berhasil menangkap beberapa pintu ruangan yang baru diganti. Pria itu sepertinya tetap sadar mana yang harus diprioritaskan.

Entah untuk alasan apa, gadis itu mendadak berhenti. Diputarnya tubuhnya, kemudian menatap lorong gelap yang baru dilaluinya lekat. Suara pak tua bertongkat yang kini sedang melanglang buana ke penjuru dunia kembali terngiang di telinganya.

“ _Satu-satunya hal yang menanti kalian hanyalah kegelapan dan kesedihan,_ ” **(2)** bisik Miyō lirih. Bersamaan dengan itu, suhu di sekitarnya mendingin, entah karena kutipan pemimpin agensi terdahulu yang terlampau keji atau karena malam yang kian larut.

Meski demikian, gadis itu kembali memutar tubuhnya, lantas meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Tatapannya sedikit mengeras, seolah tengah mengingatkan dirinya bahwa perkataan pak tua itu bukan isapan jempol belaka. Tetapi, walau ia tahu masa depan yang menantinya akan lebih suram dari lorong gelap gedung agensi, Miyō tetap tak berhenti melangkah.

“ _Apa yang telah terjadi, tak dapat diputar kembali,_ ” **(3)** bisik gadis itu lagi, kali ini tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ditariknya napas panjang demi menenangkan diri, kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu.

Dibukanya pintu tersebut perlahan, pandangnya segera bertemu dengan aula besar yang gelap. Beruntung penglihatan gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang temaram, sehingga ia tak bermasalah sekalipun aula itu hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang masuk dari sela tirai.

Miyō mematung selama beberapa detik di ambang pintu, membiarkan sekelebat masa lalu menerpanya. Malam saat itu teramat sepi, tetapi suara bantingan tubuh, seruan-seruan bernada tegas, hingga suara irama musik malah terngiang di telinganya. Miyō menganggapnya suara-suara dari masa lalu, hantu yang menjadi kawan serta lawan buatnya.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk, tak lupa menutup pintunya dari dalam. Dara itu mendekati sebuah rak kayu yang terletak di dekat jendela, matanya melekat pada gramofon tua yang diletakkan di atasnya. Begitu sampai, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya, menyapu cerobong gramofon dengan jemarinya. Gelombang nostalgia kembali menerpanya, mengingatkannya pada irama lagu dan ketukan kaki yang harus sesuai tempo musik—juga genggaman tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya beserta kehangatan yang dimiliki tangan itu.

“Harusnya kau sudah tidur.”

Teguran itu membawa Miyō kembali ke realitas. Dara itu menoleh, menemukan seorang pria berkursi roda di ambang pintu. Aneh. Kenapa ia bisa melewatkan suara gilasan roda pada lantai kayu? Apa nostalgia berpengaruh sebegini besar buat kewaspadaannya?

“Kau juga, kan?” Miyō membalas, tak peduli pada jeda waktu yang sempat mengambang. “Bukannya istirahat malah kemari.”

Amari tak menjawab, hanya memajukan kursi rodanya agar ia dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menutup pintunya dari dalam. “Rindu pada masa lalu?” tebak pria itu, mengabaikan balasan sang dara.

Miyō tak menjawabnya segera. Tetapi, pandangnya melunak, senyum tipisnya terlihat sendu—beruntung malam dapat menyamarkan keduanya, walau sepertinya Amari dapat menangkap ekspresinya.

“Aku cuma ... tak menyangka sudah sejauh ini,” jawab Miyō agak lirih. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela, kembali membuat jeda. “Perang sudah selesai lima belas tahun silam. Dan aku masih di sini.”

Amari tak langsung merespons, membiarkan dirinya ikut larut dalam kenangan sejenak. “Jangan bilang kau berpikir buat pergi lebih dulu.”

“Bukan berniat,” Miyō lantas menyanggahnya, “cuma ... aku tak mengiranya saja. Kupikir, aku bakal mati. Kupikir, aku bakal menyusul _Aniki_. Tapi, aku masih di sini. Aku ... masih hidup—walau hari ini sudah tak sama lagi seperti dulu.”

“ _Aah_ ....” Amari mengulas senyum tipis, mengiyakan kalimat terakhir sang dara walau tak mengatakannya secara gamblang. “Segalanya sudah berubah. Yuuki- _san_ mengundurkan diri, memilih melanglang buana. Jitsui bilang ingin ikut melihat dunia, jadi dia menemani pak tua itu.”

“Kemudian Kaminaga- _san_ naik pangkat, menjadi pemimpin agensi,” Miyō meneruskan, sudut bibirnya terangkat selagi ia mengingat-ingat hal yang telah lalu, “Tazaki- _san_ lantas jadi wakilnya. Hatano- _san_ dan Fukumoto- _san_ memilih tetap tinggal di agensi, mendedikasikan diri buat melatih calon mata-mata baru.”

“Bagian dalam militer dirombak. Beberapa perwira dengan pangkat tinggi dieksekusi mati. Lainnya memilih _harakiri_ , berkeyakinan menemui ajal di tangan sendiri agar harga diri tak ternodai. Tetapi, beruntung buat yang punya pangkat lebih rendah. Mereka tak perlu bertemu kematian karena dianggap tak begitu berbahaya. Di antaranya ada yang mendadak dapat jabatan baru.”

Miyō terkekeh, wajah seorang pria sepintas terbayang di kepalanya. “Salah satunya Sakuma- _san_ ,” katanya, menambahi cerita sang pria.

“Odagiri juga.” Amari ikut menyebut nama orang lain, entah demi membelokkan pembicaraan atau berupaya agar api cemburu segera padam berhubung nama pria yang dulu pernah jadi tambatan hati sang dara kembali diungkit.

“Bukan _Odagiri_ , tapi _Tobisaki Hiroyuki_ ,” Miyō mengoreksi.

“ _Aah_. Ya, ya.” Amari terkekeh, lupa kalau kawannya satu itu sudah melepas identitasnya sebagai ‘Odagiri’. **(4)**

“... kau juga agak berubah,” cetus Miyō sedikit lambat.

“Apanya?”

“Itu.”

“Soal ini?” Amari bertanya sembari menepuk kursi roda yang dipakainya.

Dara itu mengangguk, tak peduli pria itu tak dapat melihatnya. “Dulu kan, kau tak perlu pakai begitu.”

Pria itu lantas mengulas senyum, tatapannya melunak. “Cemas? Atau ini bagian dari rasa iba?”

“Kau bercanda?”

Miyō menarik sudut bibirnya, menampakkan kepicikan—atau keangkuhan—dalam auranya. “Kaminaga- _san_ tidak bisa bebas bergerak. Sekalipun ia berusaha ‘meniru’ Yuuki- _san_ , penyamarannya tidak sebaik Yuuki- _san_. Jadi, pria itu memilih menggunakan tongkat hanya sebagai hiasan, bukan sebagai kamuflase. Namun, bukan berarti kemungkinannya untuk memata-matai itu gagal seratus persen. Dia masih bisa melakukan hal lain, seperti ... ‘menggunakan orang lain’.”

Tak ada interupsi membuat kepercayaan diri gadis itu menanjak. “Karena seluruh perhatian sedang tertuju padanya, Kaminaga- _san_ memilih menggunakan orang lain sebagai mata dan telinganya. Orang yang kelihatan tak berdaya, yang tak akan disangka adalah mata-matanya ....” Gadis itu kembali membuat jeda, pandangnya menajam kala menatap sang pria. “... orang itu kau, Amari- _san_.”

Amari tak lantas menanggapi. Tetapi, sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seringai penuh kepuasan. Tanpa diduga, pria itu berdiri dari kursi rodanya, kemudian berjalan tenang ke arah sang dara yang bergeming. “Sudah berapa lama kau curiga?”

“Tidak lama, _kok_. Tak sampai seminggu setelah kepulanganku,” Miyō terkekeh. “Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan intel Amerika, kan? _Kalian_ merencanakan sesuatu lagi, eh?”

“Cuma aku, Tazaki, dan Kaminaga, _kok_.” Amari ikut tertawa.

“ _Aah_. Sudah kuduga kalian bertiga itu biang masalah—tak berubah dari dulu.”

“Jadi, aku seperti itu di matamu?”

Miyō tak membalasnya, hanya tertawa kecil dengan bahu berguncang. “Kalau di sini terus, nanti penyamaranmu bakal ketahuan yang lain, _lho_. Anak-anak baru itu kan belum tidur,” kata sang dara.

“Benar juga, ya.” Amari mendecakkan lidahnya cukup lama, berlagak seolah tengah terdesak. “Tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan saksi mata yang tahu rahasia agensi ini pergi begitu saja.”

Tawa Miyō nyaris meledak, beruntung sang dara berhasil menguasai dirinya sehingga yang lolos hanya suara tawa yang tertahan. “Lantas, kaumau apa, eh?”

“Apa, _ya_?” Amari malah memutarbalikkan tanya, membuat sang dara geli sendiri. “Kira-kira, kaubisa disuap dengan apa, ya? Kencan seminggu? Makan malam mewah? Atau?”

Miyō terkekeh lirih, kepalanya menggeleng. Didekatinya pria itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Amari. “Dansa denganku buat satu putaran,” kata gadis itu.

Mata Amari mengerjap sejenak. “Tanpa musik?”

“Biar saja. Kan bisa nyanyi sendiri.”

“ _Aish_. Kau itu banyak maunya, ya.”

“Jadi, kau lebih suka aku menghabiskan kas agensi dengan meminta makan malam mewah buat kencan selama seminggu?”

“Aku tak sepelit Kaminaga, tahu.”

“Oh ya?”

“ _Yaah_ ,” pria itu tersenyum, membangkitkan kenangan akan masa ketika ia masih muda, “setidaknya tidak buat perempuan—terutama yang sepertimu,” katanya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Miyō kembali mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menahan tawanya yang nyaris meluncur deras. Amari membiarkan, senyumnya melebar ketika menangkap bahu sang dara berguncang. Pria itu lantas meraih tangan Miyō, kemudian mengikis jarak di antara mereka, dan meletakkan tangannya yang lain di pinggang sang dara. Mengikuti Amari, gadis itu ikut memasang posisinya, bersiap berdansa dengan sang pria.

Keduanya geming selama beberapa detik, kemudian berayun dan berputar—berdansa tanpa melodi. Ketukan irama dansa mereka hanya terletak pada gumaman nada-nada yang meluncur dari bibir Miyō. Tetapi, itu tak lantas membuat mereka tak menghayati kegiatan mereka.

Nostalgia kembali membasuh mereka, membawa mereka ke masa lalu ketika keduanya berkesempatan berdansa saat perang masih berkecamuk di luar sana. Rasanya, hal itu seperti baru terjadi kemarin, bukan lebih dari dua puluh tahun silam.

Sekalipun kali ini tak sama seperti dulu, sekalipun kemudaan telah pergi dan keadaan tak akan sama lagi, bukan berarti segalanya akan berubah. Karena mereka masih bertahan; mereka masih hidup, dan kini sedang berdansa.

.

.

.

“Miyō,”

“Hm?”

“Tutup matamu sebentar.”

“ _Heee_ ... mencurigakan.”

Amari tertawa. “Aku yang terlihat mencurigakan atau kau yang sedang berharap _sesuatu_ terjadi?”

“Oh, dan _sesuatu_ apakah itu, eh, Amari- _san_?”

“Tutup matamu dulu makanya.”

Kekehan meluncur, tetapi akhirnya pinta itu dipenuhi jua oleh sang dara. “Sudah, nih.”

Amari tersenyum, memandang lekat wajah sang gadis. Entah mengapa masih sama buatnya. Sekalipun usia telah merenggut banyak hal darinya dan gelap mengaburkan penglihatannya, kenangan akan wajah Miyō tetap tak berubah dalam kepalanya.

Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya lambat, mengikis jarak demi jarak sampai ia bisa merasakan deru napas Miyō yang hangat. Dikecupnya kening sang dara lembut, sedikit lebih lama demi menyalurkan rindu, kemudian berbisik sehalus mungkin.

“Selamat datang kembali, Miyō.”

.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> (1): (n.) lit. “in the blink of eye”; a ‘decisive moment’ in time that is fleeting, yet momentously eventful and incredibly significant.
> 
> (2): Mengutip dialog Yuuki di episode pertama Joker Game pada 12:27 hingga 12:31.
> 
> (3): Mengutip dialog Lady Macbeth dalam drama Macbeth karya Shakespeare. Bahasa aslinya: “What is done can not be undone (...)”. Drama Shakespeare kesukaan OC saya sih wkwk.
> 
> (4): Mengacu pada episode terakhir Joker Game di mana Odagiri (Tobisaki Hiroyuki) mengundurkan diri dari D-Kikan sehingga dengan kata lain, ia telah melepas identitas palsunya sebagai ‘Odagiri’; identitas yang dibuat Yuuki untuk dirinya sebagai mata-mata D-Kikan (ini mengacu pada chapter terakhir manga Joker Game yang dibuat Nitou Subaru, cuplikannya saya temukan di Tumblr). Setelah melepas identitasnya sebagai ‘Odagiri’, maka ia kembali memeroleh identitas aslinya sebagai Tobisaki Hiroyuki (mendapatkan identitas aslinya kembali).
> 
> a/n: Akhirnya selese buat ini heuheu /yha. Jujur, akhir-akhir ini agak susah buat nulis lagi, jadi nulis begini musti menguras energi kjvdsgzhjk ;;w;; tapi, syukurlah jadi juga dan ternyata bisa nyumbang dua entri di event ini (horray!).
> 
> Saya mau nerangin juga kenapa isi entrinya agak belok sama lagunya. Lagu Two Slow Dancers karya Mitski, isinya agak lebih mengarah ke sad ending (huks). Soalnya, lagunya semacam ‘dua orang yang dulu sepasang kekasih dan bertemu kembali, kemudian berdansa hingga membangkitkan nostalgia pada hal-hal yang tak bakal bisa diulang lagi sekarang ini’. Saya belokin jadi interpretasi temanya jadi lebih ke ‘sesuatu yang sudah tak bisa dilakukan kembali, kendati demikian rasa nostalgia terasa amat kuat dalam sebuah putaran dansa dansa’. Ngambil sedikit dari komentar penulis lagunya: “They used to have something together that is no longer there and they’re trying to relive it in a dance (...)”. Begitchu hehehehe /tabokin.
> 
> (menolak menggaram lagi karena sudah lelah bergaram ria. Sekali-kali marilah kita bergula bersama /gimana)
> 
> ((menolak Amari lumpuh dan harus pake kursi roda. Mengawhy engkau sekejam ini memberi headcanon, oh, Miwa-sensei!? ;;w;; /banjir lagi /teros aja))
> 
> Terakhir, terima kasih sudah berkunjung! Jika ada komentar/kritik/saran, boleh langsung dituang dalam review. Selalu saya tunggu kok, hehehe! \\(uwu)/ sampai jumpa lagi di karya saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
